


The best part of waking up is waking you up as well

by fallingthroughapathy



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hal and Sinestro are both awful at looking after themselves, M/M, so they're basically students already anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthroughapathy/pseuds/fallingthroughapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal’s bad at taking care of himself, but that’s okay, because he’s got Sinestro to remind him about it. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best part of waking up is waking you up as well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/gifts).



> College AU for Finale, who I’m pretty sure could run the entire Halsinesto ship by herself.

Hal’s day started with him getting callously blinded by his roommate. Or at least that’s how he would describe it later- in reality, Sinestro merely yanked back the curtains.

Hal hissed at the face full of morning light, and rolled over to burrow his face in the pillow, tugging his blanket closer around him.

“Shut the damn drapes, Thaal,” he groaned. The pillow muffled it a bit, but Hal couldn’t really be bothered to repeat it more articulately. Sinestro probably got the gist anyway.

“We have lessons, Jordan,” Sinestro said, seconds before the cover was torn away from Hal, and he hissed again, stubbornly curling up and willing gravity to pin him to the mattress more.

“They don’t start for another hour,” Hal whined, barely opening his eyes to slits to glare at Sinestro as the man mercilessly removed his pillow too. “I can be ready within fifteen minutes, just let me sleep more.”

“No.”

Hal groaned yet again, and rolled onto his back, flinging one arm across his eyes to get some reprieve from the irritating light.

“I don’t even get how you can wake up so early,” Hal could feel the slow process of his own brain cells reluctantly waking up and shaking off the fuzziness of sleep. “You were working until five in the morning.”

“Five thirty, actually,” Sinestro tossed Hal’s dad’s jacket at him, hitting him squarely in the face. “Now get dressed, and get moving. We’re actually going to have breakfast.”

Hal grumbled, rubbing his nose where the zipper of the jacket had hit him. Fuck, that had actually hurt a lot. He probably wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now even if Sinestro let him. “You know, two hours of sleep a night isn’t exactly healthy either!” He called after his roommate as Sinestro left the room. He sighed, swung his legs off the bed, and went to scavenge for clean clothes. He was sure there were some around somewhere.

Sinestro was standing in front of the fridge, tapping his fingers against his arm as Hal wandered in, stretching to shake the stiffness from his limbs. Hal smirked as he noticed Sinestro’s quick glance over at his muscles, and stretched slightly more so his t-shirt rose to reveal a glimpse of toned abs. His smirk widened as Sinestro tutted, turning back to the fridge with a bit more purpose than strictly necessary. It really was amusing when his roommate tried to cover up being flustered by acting authoritarian. It almost made up for how annoying it could get when Sinestro got it into his head that he could somehow tell Hal what to do.

Thaal was smart. One of these days he’d figure out that it was impossible.

“When was the last time you ate?” Sinestro asked.

“Uh,” Hal said, leaning against the table and scratching the back of his head. “Yesterday?”

“And what did you have?”

“Some instant noodles…?” Hal put forward hesitantly.

Sinestro sighed, and looked over at him with his patented unamused gaze. He was pretty good at it. Then again, he’d had lots of practice ever since he and Hal had started sharing a flat. “Jordan, you can’t keep living off junk food and snacks. You barely eat as it is- eventually, your body is going to burn out and crash.”

“Maybe then you’ll finally let me get some sleep,” Hal shot back, leaning back and folding his arms. Sinestro’s unamused gaze had no power in the face of Hal Jordan’s trademark defiance of any form of authority. “Is this why you woke me up? To force feed me?”

Sinestro snorted. “Don’t be absurd.” He took out the milk and shut the fridge. “It’s your own business if you choose to ruin your body. I’m just warning you so when your studies fall behind and you can no longer play those sports you enjoy so much, you can know that I was right all along.”

“Glad to know I’m so cared for,” Hal drawled, grabbing the cereal from an overhead cupboard. “One of these days I’ll cook you an entire candlelit dinner, just to prove you wrong.”

“That would be a sight to see, if I wasn’t sure you’d set the kitchen on fire.”

“I can cook just fine,” Hal said indignantly. “It’s just more effort than it’s worth, is all.”

“I’m sure you can make an omelette with the best of them,” Sinestro said, waving a hand. “I’m just saying that a three course dinner for two is a little beyond your capabilities.”

“If I put my mind to it, I could do it.” He leaned over closer to the other man, eyes sparking playfully. “Especially if I was certain of a reward at the end of it.”

Sinestro chuckled. “I don’t doubt that, Jordan. I don’t doubt that at all.”


End file.
